


Folsom Prison Blues

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Episode: s02e19 Folsom Prison Blues, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya don’t fuck with Dean Winchester unless you wanted to be fucked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folsom Prison Blues

He’s already made a name for himself and they’ve hardly been on the inside for a week.

Ya don’t fuck with Dean Winchester unless you wanted to be fucked up. He made that real clear when one of the old timers thought that since they had been in there since what seemed like the turn of the century that he could just up and take Dean’s dessert cause he was a greenhorn.

Unfortunately for the old timer, he picked the wrong kid to decide to be the cafeteria bully too. He ended up getting sent to the infirmary for a broken wrist and quite possibly a concussion and Dean was locked away in solitary for a couple of hours, the guards saying that they were going on easy on him this time since he hadn’t yet learned all the rules of the prison but the next time that he decided to pull a stunt like that, the punishment was gonna be a lot worse. The kinda worse that would have him screaming out for momma.

Dean, of course, had to crack some joke about whether or not the punishment was gonna include a paddle or whips. That’s probably what earned him an extra hour in solitary and a week worth of laundry duty.

In the grand scheme of things, the dessert wasn’t really worth giving another man a broken wrist and possible brain damage over. All it was was some jello that tasted more like old medicine than the cherry that it was supposed to taste like. But the guy could have had the decency to ask if Dean was gonna eat it instead of just outright taking it off his tray.

The second time he got sent to solitary was when they were out in the yard for rec hour. To say the least, the people who spent more time on the inside that on the outside didn’t appreciate the fact that Dean had all but humiliated one of their own and on his first day there. No one messes with anyone in their group and just walks away with just a couple hours of solitary under their belt. There was some kind of payment in store and they were looking for blood.

He was sitting at one of the table in the back of the yard, hustling the poor fools who were too stupid to realize just what was happening. They looked into those candy apple green eyes and that young and naive smirk on his face and thought he was nothing more than a pretty boy who was all talk and no game.

They came up from behind him, pulling him from his seat by the collar of his jumpsuit, dropping him to the ground before he had anytime to gain his footing.

“Just who the hell do ya think ya are, boy?” The man who pulled him up barked at Dean as he climbed to his feet, wiping his hands on the front of his orange jumpsuit.

“I’m guessing that Handsy sent his best girl to defend his honor, huh?” Dean smirked, making note of the greasy black hair that was tied into a pony tail down the mans back.

They guy all but snarled.

Before Dean had anytime to prepare himself, Ponytail swung, hitting Dean square on the jaw and Dean took a step back trying to keep his balance. Ponytail grabbed the front of his jumpsuit and shoved Dean up against the chain link fence, hands pinned behind his back. Dean struggled for a moment, tried to get free but the guy was a couple inches taller than him and easily had a hundred extra pounds.

“I would watch my mouth, boy. You got lucky with Bruce. Luck ain’t gonna help you here. I would check my bed for snakes now on.” He whispered into Dean’s ear. “Pretty boys like you get all kinds of messed up in places like these. Your brother’s got a pretty face too. An innocent looking one. I would hate to mess him up.”

That lit a fuse inside Dean, as he struggled against the man, trying to get free just to take a swing at the guy.

“Don’t you hurt my brother,” Dean growled. “Leave him out of this.”

“I get it, you’re protective of him but all kinds of unspeakable things happen to innocent boys like him no matter how much you look after him.”

“I swear, if you touch him, I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you all.”

Dean never got the chance to take a swing at Ponytail or any of the men in fact. The guards yanked him off of Dean, handcuffing his hands behind his back before they yanked Dean off the fence. And it didn’t matter that Dean didn’t lay a hand on anyone, he was just as guilty as Ponytail was and that meant another afternoon locked up in solitary.

Everyone had gone silent in the yard as they watched the guards pull away the group of men and Dean hoped that Sam was somewhere inside, spending his rec time in the library or playing chess or some nerdy thing like that. He hoped that he wasn’t outside and he hadn’t watched what just went down. 

But naturally fate liked to screw him over and he was standing there in the front of the watching crowd, his arms crossed against his chest.

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam didn’t even try to contain his anger at his brother. “Do you have to pick a fight with every guy here? Can you not keep your hands to yourself or do you just have to feel bone breaking underneath your knuckles?”

“He came after me, Sam. I was only defending myself,” Dean turned his head, trying to get a look at Sam while the guard dragged him away.

“Right. And you didn’t do anything to provoke him. I swear, Dean, if you keep shit like that up, you’re gonna get yourself killed.”

They all but threw him into the same cell that he had just come out of a few hours earlier and Dean made some joke to the guard before he locked the door about how he would like to have some room service. A steak and a cold beer sounded pretty damn good.

The guard slammed the door shut in reply and Dean went over to the corner of the bare room and laid out on the hard floor, starting to count backwards from some obscene number to pass the time.

Some time later the door to his cell unlocked and Dean didn’t even look up from where he was lying on the floor. It was probably the guard coming in to tell him how he needed to respect the lay of the land around here, that he couldn’t just go around picking fights with anyone who looked at him wrong.

But he was pleasantly surprised to see Sam closing the door behind him, pocketing a single key.

“Ah, Sammy, knew I could always count on you. Here to break me out? Huh?” Dean climbed to his feet.

Sam didn’t say anything as he stalked towards Dean.

“You’re an idiot, Dean.” Sam said as he stopped in front of Dean, standing every bit of his six four height, towering over his older brother. “We’ve been in here for a few days and you’ve already spent more time in here than most of the guys who’ve been here their entire life.”

“Yeah, well, what can I say? I…”

Sam lurched forward, turning his brother, pinning him against the cell wall, hard.

“You like to get pinned against things? Yeah, I kinda picked that up today out there in the yard.” Sam’s voice had grown deeper, sending a chill up Dean’s spine.

“Knew you liked it, Sam. Liked watching me get pinned against that fence.” Dean chuckled and Sam only pushed Dean further into the wall, his hand in the middle of his back, keeping his chest pinned against the cement.

“Shut up, Dean. Just be quiet. Your mouth always gets you in trouble.”

“Yeah, well, they were talking about you, Sam. Had to put them in their place.”

“And you honestly didn’t think that I couldn’t fend for myself in here?” Sam moved his hands from the middle of Dean’s back, to the front of his jumpsuit, pulling the orange fabric from his shoulders. “I hunt monsters, Dean. I’m sure that I can handle a few guys from Texas.”

“Never said you couldn’t,” Dean replied as Sam yanked down the rest of his jumpsuit to where it was now pooled around Dean’s ankles and Sam groaned.

“You’re always ready for me, aren’t you, big brother?” Sam smacked Dean’s bare ass and Dean had to choke back the moan that came from deep within his throat.

“Well, they didn’t have any underwear that seemed to fit.” Dean squeaked in reply as he felt Sam shuffle from behind him, trying to get his own cock out of the front of his jumpsuit.

“And to think that his whole time I could have bent you over any table and finally put you in your place.”

“Well, you’ve got me now, Sammy.”

Sam spit in the palm of his hand to slick up his cock and then held Dean open as he pushed into him. Dean let out a small cry, half from pain and half from pleasure as Sam sank into him.

It was all too quick and so little preparation and Dean loved every second of it.

“Fuck, Dean. You’re so tight.” Sam groaned into Dean’s ear, holding onto his hips, fingers digging in so deep that when he finally released him, Dean was going to have bruises in the shape of his fingertips. “Big brother needs to get punished for what he pulled today out there in the yard.”

“Yeah?” Dean squeaked, squirming against his brother’s hold.

“Yeah.” Sam pulled just about all the way out before slamming back into him. Dean cried out, nails scraping at the wall in front of him trying to get a hold of something. 

Dean was glad that he was shoved up against the wall cause he wasn’t sure if he would be able to hold himself up.

“Gonna wrecked this pretty little hole,” Sam muttered, hands grabbing at the flesh of Dean’s ass holding him open wider. “Gonna make sure that you feel it tomorrow.”

“Gonna make me feel it.” Dean repeated.

There was no doubt about that. He was gonna feel the bruises on his hips and feel the oh so pleasurable ache of Sam slamming into him. And he wanted to be touched, desperately needed to be touched. He ached for it. His own cock was throbbing in between his legs begging for some kind of friction. Any kind of friction.

He dropped on hand from the wall and tried to slide it between his body and the wall but Sam grabbed his wrist and pinned both of his hands above his head.

“Sam.” Dean groaned and bucked against him. “Please.”

“You’re not gonna touch yourself, Dean.” Sam growled in his ear, still holding his hands above him, still pounding into him. “If I wanted you to be touched, I would have touched you. This is for me. Alright? You embarrassed me out there today. Did you know that? The whispers in the halls is that I’m the bitch of the boy who can’t seem to learn his place. Do you know how that looks on me?”

Dean shook his head.

“O’ Course you don’t. All you care about is protecting me. Making sure that I don’t get hurt.” His hips slowed, his pace no longer as brutal as his voice became softer. He pressed a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. “When are you going to learn that you don’t have to get hurt for me, Dean? I can look after myself.“

“Don’t know, Sammy.”

“Then I guess that you’ll stay like this until you do, huh?”

And his paced picked back up, his hips snapping against Dean’s and he couldn’t keep the moan, the shout for Sam trapped in his mouth.

“Betcha can come untouched, big brother.” Sam bit at Dean’s earlobe, all the softness that was just in his voice was gone.

And, oh god, they both knew that he could. With Sam manhandling him like this, saying all kinds of dirty things in his ear about how he could scream as loud as he wanted too, that no one was gonna hear. And that small thrill of excitement of them being discovered. The guard walking in to release Dean only to find him pinned to the wall by his little brother.

“Please Sammy,” Dean begged, his voice was completely wrecked. Sweat was starting to bead at his hairline, dripping down his temple. “Please.”

God, he just want to be touched.

And Sam couldn’t deny Dean when he got to this point, when he was doing nothing more than just begging for it. Pleas were coming out of his mouth just about as fast as he could say them. He bucked wildly against Sam and Sam never faltered in his pace.

“Just beg a little more, Dean.” Sam muttered. “Beg for your baby brother to touch you.”

“Please, Sammy. Please touch me, little brother.” He was starved for it. Starved for the feeling of Sam’s hand wrapped around him. “I want you to touch me. I need you to touch me. I fucking need it. Please.”

This time Sam didn’t deny the simple pleasure of touching his older brother. Sam wrapped his long fingers around Dean’s cock and Dean fell silent, his mouth hung open in a silent moan.

“Yeah, you like that, Dean, don’t cha? Gonna come in my hand for me, Dean? Are you gonna do that?”

Dean would wrangle down the moon for Sam if he could. One, two, maybe three more pumps of Sam’s fist and Dean was coming all over Sam’s hand and his stomach, profanities spilling from his lips.

Sam pulled himself from Dean and took just a small step back, looking down at his hand that was just wrapped around Dean.

“Now, big brother, look at the mess you made,” faux pity laced his voice. “Once I’m done with you, how am I supposed to go out there looking like this?”

Dean turned around, his chest still heaving. Sam didn’t even have to say anything to Dean, he already wrapped his fingers around Sam’s wrist, pulling his hand towards his mouth, tongue snaking past his lips to clean Sam’s hand. Sam didn’t take his eyes off of Dean as he licked his own come from the palm of his hand.

When there was nothing left to lick up, a small smile happened across Sam’s lips. “You’re such a good boy, Dean. Always willing to do as I say.” Then Sam placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders and pushed him down to his knees to where he was now kneeling in front of him, Sam’s cock right in front of his mouth, hard and leaking. “Go ahead, suck. I wanna come in your mouth.”

Dean didn’t have to be told twice. He closed the short distance between his mouth and his brother, wrapping his lips around him. Sam groaned at the feeling of having Dean’s lips on him, the wet heat of his mouth was one thing that he would never grow tired of.

“Such a pretty little cock slut, aren’t you, Dean?” Sam ran a loving hand through Dean’s hair and that motherfucker purred against Sam, making him shudder at the vibrations that were sent through his body. “Always so eager to suck your brother off, aren’t you?”

There was no lie to that statement.

Dean did everything that he knew that Sam liked, running his tongue along the bottom of him, hallowing his cheeks and taking him as deep as he could. Sam had stopped running his hand through Dean’s hair, opting the grab at the short strands, keeping Dean as close to him as possible.

Sam came down Dean’s throat with a loud shout, his whole body shuddering as Dean swallowed everything that Sam gave him.

He pulled off of Sam only when he had gone soft and his breathing had stilled to a normal pace.

Sam pulled Dean back to his feet, hands on either side of his face and pulled him in for a long, hard kiss. His eyes had soften back to the point where he was nothing more than a small innocent boy, looking at his brother. “Just try to stay out of trouble, alright. I can take care of myself but I can’t get us out of here if you keep picking fights with everyone you lay your eyes on.”

And Dean nodding but the message was already sent. You don’t fuck with Dean Winchester unless you want to be fucked up.

Of course, that goes without saying, the only person that could fuck Dean Winchester was his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments, and opinions are always welcomed.


End file.
